


Как королевский травник за сердцем оборотня ходил

by Barbara_Boom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, русские народные сказки
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbara_Boom/pseuds/Barbara_Boom
Summary: аушка на тему русских народных сказок





	Как королевский травник за сердцем оборотня ходил

**Author's Note:**

> написано на Битву Пейрингов 2019 за команду снюпина. Навеяно артом Ченко на Битве Пейрингов: http://battleofpairings.diary.ru/p217597961.htm?oam#more2  
> в котором автору видится некая древнерусская тоска

Жил-был в некотором царстве, некотором государстве король, и была у него дочка, красавица и умница, с глазами цвета весенней травы и волосами цвета лесного пожара. Как пришла пора её замуж выдавать, поклялся король, что отдаст её в жены тому, кто выполнит три королевских поручения. Съехались на состязания добры молодцы со всей страны, семь дней и семь ночей без продыху бились, да всё без толку. Не выполнил никто поручений, не досталась никому молодая принцесса.

Сидит король на троне, в сафьяновых сапогах, в фиолетовой мантии, расшитой звёздами, и грустит. Подходит тут к нему королевский травник, немытый да крючконосый, и говорит:

— Дай и мне три поручения, хочу свои силы попробовать.

Рассмеялся король, ногой притопнул, в ладоши прихлопнул.

— Да зачем тебе, неряхе сальноволосому, королевская дочка?

Покраснел травник, голову повесил.

— Люблю я, ваше величество, принцессу, за ум бойкий, за красоту яркую, за глаза цвета весенней травы и волосы цвета лесного пожара. Жить без неё не могу. Дайте мне поручения королевские, на край света сбегаю, все хоркруксы кащеевы отыщу и мантию-невидимку впридачу!

Смеётся король пуще прежнего.

— Да ты кухаркиных детей вспомни. Ты их к ЕГЭ по травологии подготовить взялся. Чтоб травки разбирать умели да зелья варили. Сбежали от тебя дети, ещё и в котёл напоследок плюнули. Куда тебе хоркруксы кащеевы искать.

А травник знай своё твердит.

— Отпустите меня, ваше величество, с поручениями. Отпустите — пойду, не отпустите — у соперников выведаю и всё равно пойду!

Видит король — никак с дураком не сладишь, и решил сделать, как он просит. Не справится, думает, так хоть поржём.

— Вот тебе, — говорит, — моё первое королевское поручение. Зайди к Бабе-Яге в гости, останься до утра и выясни, что она перед сном вместо молитвы читает. Выяснишь — приходи за вторым.

Жила Баба-Яга в избушке посреди леса елового, а охраняла ту избушку коза трёхголовая, со зрачками огненными, горизонтальными, словно знак "кирпич". Приходит какой добрый молодец к Бабе-Яге в гости, а коза его на рога поднимает: одна пара рогов в шею, вторая в спину, третья под задницу втыкается. Подумал травник и решил трёхголовую козу обмануть. Натёрся он сушёной пижмой, обмотался вьюнком полевым, а на голову шапочку из фольги надел. И отправился к избушке посреди леса елового.

Почуяла коза чужого человека, уши навострила, ноздри раздула, из глаз огненных искры посыпались. Идёт травник, не останавливается, только подлесок колышется и клещи иксодовые с веток сыплются. Вдохнула коза аромат пижмы да вьюнка, прижала три пары ушей да замахала хвостиком. Пропустила его в избу. Переступил травник через порог, огляделся и спрятался за печкой. Как ночь наступила, вернулась с дороги Баба-Яга, поставила метлу в угол, отстегнула ногу костяную и замерла.

— Чую, чую, — говорит она, — мужским духом пахнет!

Крутится в глазнице у Бабы-Яги волшебный глаз углепластиковый, глядит вокруг, через стены бревенчатые, через печь каменную, через ставни деревянные. Заблестела шапочка из фольги, навела на глаз морок, и не увидела Баба-Яга хитроумного травника.

— Коза, а коза, — говорит она, — а мимо дома никто не проходил?

Машет коза хвостиком добродушно. Понравились ей вьюнок да пижма. Выкрутила Баба-Яга волшебный глаз, положила в стакан с физраствором, постелила на полати шкуру волчью, легла и стала книжку читать: вслух, обстоятельно, с расстановкой. Заслушался травник, замечтался, и сам чуть не уснул. А как Баба-Яга захрапела, выскочил он из-за печки, надел козе на три шеи венок вьюнковый и побежал через лес и к королю во дворец.

— Читает, — говорит, — Баба-Яга сказку на ночь про Бильбо Бэггинса да про Гэндальфа бородатого, да как они с тринадцатью гостями чай пили и еду заморскую ели.

Досадно стало королю.

— Ну, — говорит он травнику, — это моё поручение ты выполнил. Сам я ей дарил всего Толкиена с комментариями. На тебе теперь другое. Коли ты такой ловкий, добудь мне голову змеи заколдованной, что в заброшенном доме живёт!

Делать нечего, положил травник в правый карман мешочек с горчицей, в левый — бутылёк с фениксовой слезой, за пазуху — нож кривой любимый, и отправился в заброшенный дом. Переступает через порог, а там кости добрых молодцев по полу разбросаны, и черепа в углу кучкой свалены. Слышит, загремела чешуя наборная по костям да по черепам, и кинул туда горчицы, а сам дыхание затаил. Горчица змее глаза разъедает, злится змея, хвостом по полу метёт, черепа раскидывает. Учуяла травника по волосам, не мытым три недели, раскрыла пасть и бросилась на него. Воткнул травник ей нож кривой любимый глубоко в глотку и там два раза повернул. Хлынула из пасти зелёная кровь, сомкнулись зубы ядовитые и прокусили травнику руку насквозь.

Корчится змея на полу, умирает. Корчится рядом травник, ведь яд у змеи заколдованной гемолитический был. Эх, думает, надо было голову вымыть, говорила же кухарка. Достал он из левого кармана бутылёк с фениксовой слезой, открыл зубами и вылил на руку. Затянулась рана, собрались мембраны эритроцитов, распались в крови гемолитические токсины и сами собой чудодейственно вывелись: чуть травник подштанники не намочил. Оросил он угол дома заброшенного на дорожку, отрубил змее голову кривым ножом и побежал к королю во дворец.

Видит король: ничем неряху-травника не пробрать. 

— Ладно, — говорит, — вот тебе третье и последнее моё королевское поручение. Добудь мне сердце оборотня, что в полнолуние по лесу волком бегает.

Вздохнул травник, вынул из кладовки запасы аконита, раздобыл лук с тетивой шёлковой да стрелы серебряные. Жил оборотень тот на опушке Чёрного леса, и добыть его можно было серебряной стрелой, соком мандрагоры смазанной. Дождался травник полнолуния и отправился в путь. Дошёл до опушки, сел в засаду, караулит. Вышла из-за деревьев полная луна, и показался на поляне чудо-оборотень.

— Не убивай меня, травник, — молвит оборотень человеческим голосом. — Я тебе ещё пригожусь.

Удивился травник, но виду не показал. Натянул лук, вложил в него стрелу серебряную, а стрела из рук падает. Одно дело убивать змеюку ядовитую, а другое — зверя, что человеческим голосом молвит.

— Не убивай меня, — снова оборотень молвит. — Я двадцать семь дней в месяц человек.

Вспомнил травник королевскую дочку, умницу и красавицу, поднял стрелу, натянул тетиву шёлковую. Дрожит в руках травника стрела.

— Не убивай меня, — просит чудовище. — Нравишься ты мне, травник. Давно я за тобой смотрю, как ты здесь на опушке леса травы собираешь или книжки читаешь. Нет в тебе злобы, травник, не убийца ты. Побегай со мной по лесу, травник, и увидишь: есть звери как люди, а есть люди как звери.

Взметнулись тут перед травником волосы цвета лесного пожара, подмигнули ему глаза цвета лесной травы. Выпустил он стрелу серебряную, соком мандрагоры смазанную, закричал зверь человеческим голосом, перевернулся через себя и упал навзничь. Смотрит травник, а на земле парень лежит, круглолицый, с волосами светлыми и пушистыми, как волчий хвост.

Не смог травник добыть сердце оборотня, вернулся к королю ни с чем. А король и смеётся:

— Дурак ты, дурак сальноволосый, принцессиной руки захотел. И подштанники у тебя грязные.

Развернулся травник, выпрыгнул с горя в дворцовое окно расписное, разбил его и убежал в леса. И никто его больше никогда не видел, лишь иногда слышали на опушке Чёрного леса то ли крик человеческий, то ли вой волчий.

А принцесса та замуж вышла, по собственной воле, за простого горшечника.


End file.
